leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nunu/Strategy
Skill usage *Utilizing can enable to constantly harass with and heal with . can also be utilized to trigger more often, especially if laning with a friendly ranged hero like or . * allows to stay in a lane against ranged opponents, especially against which can be destroyed with a single . It also allows to be a fairly effective jungler due to its healing and true damage. * is a great jungler but an even better counter-jungler. With , you can steal neutral creeps from the enemy jungler and easily return to your jungle route. **You can use to heal yourself if a fight is not going your way, or to heal some health if you are trying to escape from an enemy. It can often help you avoid death if you a unit while retreating. * has a 15 second cooldown and lasts for 15 seconds. It can be cast on an ally or minion (or just yourself if jungling) and you will still receive the same effect. You should try to always have the buff active. **Combine this with to chase down a fleeing enemy or escape a pursuer without a gap closer. *Use on an auto-attack based ally to improve their damage output. *Using on a cannon minion can dramatically increase your pushing power. **Using on a promoted minion can even secure a kill *Due to the high slow and long duration of the slow from , it is often a good idea to get at least one rank early game to help get kills. *You can choose to interrupt early for partial damage if an opponent is about to escape its range. * before with a or the summoner spell (or even both) can lead to a very devastating combo. * can be canceled by crowd control effects such as stun/silence/taunt/etc. Be wary of the enemy champions around you. *Keep in mind that 's particles can now be seen even if is within a bush.http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/V1.0.0.140#Undocumented_Changes *You can use a or to block crowd control spells. * is most effective when it is used alongside other AoE ultimates such as , or . *Regardless of whether you can channel the ability for its full duration, is still an AoE slow and attack speed debuff that could affect the outcome of a teamfight or small skirmish. Build usage *With defensive masteries, runes and a , can be a team's tank without any tank items thanks to his high health gain. *Because can be interrupted with a silence, stun, etc., a is a very useful item, blocking the first CC application and giving a better chance of completing the channeling. * or Spellvamp from items like will increase the healing ability of your immensely, allowing you to quickly recover after soaking damage. *Nunu can very effectively fill the role of bottom lane support, with both a single target and AoE slow, and single target haste and AS buff. **An effective skill order when using Nunu as a support is to get one level of each skill, immediately improve ice blast to level 3, and max out blood boil as soon as possible afterwards. This leads to the best combination of harass and utility to make him a useful laning partner and contributor in teamfights. Jungling * Starting items: , x5 OR * Skill progression: → → → * Jungling order: Small Golems (Smite) → Wraiths → Wolves → Blue Golem (Smite) → Fountain (optional) → Small Golems → Red Lizard (Smite) → Gank Alternative jungling method with high-level masteries and runes: * Starting items: , x2 * Jungling order: Big Wolf ( + a couple of melee hits to kill) → Blue Golem (Smite, leash recommended) → finish Wolves → Wraiths → Small Golems → Lizard (Smite) ** The Big Wolf is taken out first because of the down time between the Wolf camp spawn and the Blue Golem spawn. This saves a few seconds and allows to hit level 2 after the Blue Golem dies. ** Good runes to use are Flat Armor Seals, Attack Speed Marks, CDR or AP Glyphs, and flat Health Quintessences. ** Masteries should either be 9/0/21 (getting the Smite mastery and CDR+Magic Pen in offensive), 0/9/21 (getting the armor, MR and regen in Defensive), or 0/21/9. Recommended builds Countering * is the only single-targeted spell he has. Therefore, buying a will block the spell once every 45 seconds. * His laning phase is one of the hardest to counter, due to his spammable and his that restores his health and gives him a single minion kill and his that allows him to stay in lane for a very long time. * Although he's still a mage so if he oom's then he's useless. Constant harassment in lane will force him to use his spells when Visionary isn't active, and since his Q relies on mana he will have no lane sustain at all apart from any potions he may have bought. Do that often enough and he'll have to hug his turret till his mana regens, or even B if you can harass him under his turret. Because of this, a champion that relies on auto attacks makes a great lane counter. Examples are Caitlyn (Decent range, and her Q can harass him under turret), Twisted Fate (CC, and his Q can harass him under turret), Talon (Silence from E and large attack from Q forcing Nunu to spend his mana on Q instead of E). * When you see an enemy going to a brush, take care of face-checking it. He might start channeling if you get too close. * health stats are naturally high, even without any health-giving item. Investing in a can counter this. Category:Champion strategies